During this past year DC PFAP has made substantial progress in the following areas 1. The DC Cohort database has over 9000 patients enrolled. The program is enrolling at all sites. Data analysts are looking at merged data. This database is providing unique, real time granularity for the city HIV population. The data is meshed with the DC Department of Health database to enhance its utility for analyzing the city epidemic. Abstracts and manuscripts are in progress. 2. The prevention protocols have exceeded expectations in terms of enrolling African American men and women in studies to assess their risk behavior. Based on superior enrollment and retention of subjects, the DC investigators have been invited to participate In PREP studies have been completed with DC sites being among the leaders in enrollment and retention in follow up. 3. All studies performed are investigator-initiated studies, which recruited almost exclusively among the citys underserved populations. Studies completed in the past three years have included unique studies of various combination regimens in HIV infected and uninfected patients. The program has focused on science-based studies looking at mechanisms of action and correlates of response in tissue and in blood. Also completed was an ambitious study to determine whether primary care providers could deliver DAA therapy safely and effectively. This sudy has been presented at major meetings and has engendered a high level of interest since it suggests that the pool of providers capable of treating HCV could be much larger than subspecialists alone. This study will be submitted for publication in the fourth quarter of 2017 4. The program has established new relationships with clinics that serve clients who are sex workers, who have illegal substance use issues and who have sexually transmitted diseases. New studies entitled GRAVITY, CEASE and ANCHOR will explore methods to identify incident cases and newly recognized prevalent cases. The goal is to design a Getting to Zero strategy for the District of Columbia. This project is fulfilling all of its missions ahead of schedule. The program is working effectively with the DC Center for AIDS Research and with community and academic partners to build a strong AIDS research network in DC.